


Flugeldar

by Vulpes_Incendium



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Fireworks, Fluff, Huldufólk, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:47:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26192884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vulpes_Incendium/pseuds/Vulpes_Incendium
Summary: For HongIce week 2020Aug 30: Fairytale/Fantasy AU or FireworksLeon met a Huldufólk named Emil on his trip to Iceland, he tried to find a way to show the easily startled mythical being the beauty of fireworks.
Relationships: Hong Kong/Iceland (Hetalia)
Kudos: 13
Collections: HongIce Week 2020





	Flugeldar

It was the third week since Leon had met him. Never had he thought a family trip to Iceland would lead him to encountering a mythical being. _Huldufólk_ , or hidden people, he found out after a week through asking locals and doing a bit of research online, although he looked nothing like what they described. His light, almost white hair had a hint of silver, like the purest pearl in the deep blue sea, it looked so soft that Leon was having a hard time restraining himself from touching it; his skin was similar, pale, looking translucent, but his eyes were what attracted him the most. They were purple, no, magenta would be more accurate, glistened in the dark and could seemingly brighten up his surroundings.

When they first met, Leon was mesmerised at the first sight and the Huldufólk reacted the same, though more timidly. Without a mutual language, Leon figured out his name was “Emil” after a series of hand gestures. Emil was easily startled, he ran back to his cave for the first few days when Leon made some big movements, giving them only a couple minutes to communicate. But Leon didn't give up, he went back to the forest everyday and brought food or trinkets from his hometown to show Emil, introducing his culture slowly to him.

One day, Leon decided to show Emil a video of the famous fireworks from his hometown on New Year and he was glad he did so. The bursting flames of colours and patterns completely captured Emil's attention. Leon could tell that Emil had never seen fireworks in his life and from the plain clothes he was wearing, he probably was excited by the vibrant colours and dynamics.

So here he was, heading to the forest with a couple fireworks he bought on one hand and a lighter on the other. To Leon's contentment, Emil was already waiting for him next to the lake where they usually met, he was happy that Emil trusted him. He quickly settled the fireworks down and unlocked his phone to find the video. Emil examined the fireworks curiously and understood what that was for when Leon pointed the fireworks then back to his phone where the video was playing. Emil's face lit up and Leon got excited too from looking at his reaction.

Leon swiftly opened the plastic packaging and took one of the rocket fireworks out, he pegged it into the ground and removed the protector for the fuse. Emil looked at him with anticipation but moved backwards when Leon instructed him to. Once Leon decided they were ready, he lit up the fuse with the lighter and ran back to join Emil. The rocket took off and made a high-pitched noise, followed by the loud pang from the burst of the fireworks. It must have frightened Emil that he had disappeared in his cave in the next second, leaving a disappointed Leon.

He must find a solution. Emil was so panicked that he couldn't even enjoy the fireworks. Leon blamed himself for not thinking that through and scared Emil away. He would have to rebuild the trust he gained from him. He hated that he couldn't speak his language to explain himself, Emil didn't even seem to understand Icelandic either Leon figured as he tried to use a translator with him. But all these didn't matter anymore, he needed to focus on what to do next.

Leon went into the forest with the same packs of fireworks they didn't use in hand, this time he also got some sparklers to ease Emil up first. Disappointed not to find Emil at their usual spot, Leon still sat there in hope for the mythical being to forgive him and come out of his cave. After two hours of waiting, Leon finally decided to give up. As he turned to the exit of the forest, he caught the familiar luminous magenta gleam at the corner of his eyes. He controlled himself not to run to him and hug him, scaring him again.

There were still uncertainties in Emil's eyes, but the boy mustered up his courage and approached Leon, earning a sigh of relief from the Asian. Leon kept his eye contact with Emil and kneel down to pick up the sparklers on the ground, he took out two and gave one to Emil, which he hesitantly accepted. Leon stepped a few steps backwards to make sure Emil felt safe when he lit up the sparkler. Sparks started to form and turned bigger within seconds. Emil furrowed his brows at the sizzling noise, unsure if it was dangerous, but was quickly attracted by the glint of the sparkler. His eyes kindled with excitement and looked up to Leon, signalling that he would want to have a try.

Leon was delighted by Emil's reaction, but he still had to be careful. Slowly, he walked towards Emil and held his sparkler close to the tip of Emil's to ignite his. He moved away when a hint of light started to appear on Emil's sparkler. Leon could see the edge of Emil's lips turning up, he quickly gestured to tell him to flail his sparkler to play with it. At this point, Leon's sparkler had died down, so he threw the remainder on the ground and picked out his phone from his pocket, turning the camera on to record Emil while he was busy with the firework. And soon it was the end of Emil's sparkler too so Leon stopped the recording, he showed the curious Emil the video he just taped. Emil looked joyful, smiling with such joy that Leon had never seen from him. It was beautiful, and Leon would do anything to see that smile again.

Feeling a bit bold, Leon squatted down and took out a firework rocket. Emil stiffened at the sight and shook his head, backing up a little. Leon had expected that, so he took out a pair of red ear muffs he originally brought to fight the Icelandic weather and put it on Emil. The Huldufólk puzzled, completely lost in what Leon was doing, but he just let Leon prepare everything. _It seemed like the trust had not been lost between them_. Leon quickly set the firework up and glanced at Emil again, waiting for his approval to start. Emil lightly nodded and Leon did the same as affirmation.

The initial launch was loud, causing Emil to shiver a bit. Leon pressed his hands on each side of the earmuffs, making it more soundproof. It sure did work, as Emil didn't startle this time at the burst of the fireworks, instead, Emil's eyes widened at the sight, pupils reflecting the colours in the sky and his smile now turned to a bigger one, completely captivated by the many colours spread in the air. Without Emil's notice, Leon swiftly took out his phone again to take a picture, he would not let such a beautiful expression go to waste.

Emil mumbled something Leon couldn't pick up, he turned to face Leon and repeated himself. Leon didn't understand the language, but from the sincerity of his eyes, he knew that was a sign of gratitude, of happiness, and of trust.

The night was still long and there were still a lot of fireworks left. The two continued to enjoy themselves and the fireworks, communicating without words, understanding and with peace.

**Author's Note:**

> I think I will rewrite this some time later because I really like the story but the writing is so mediocre and rushed, I wanted to try doing the whole HongIce week. And oh wow for the very first time, NO DIALOGUES, needa applause for myself. So yea, hope you still enjoyed this.
> 
> I couldn’t find the singular form for Huldufólk, please correct me if you speak Icelandic!
> 
> Also, fireworks are banned in Iceland except during New Year, but don’t question where Leon got his stuff, he has his way. 😉


End file.
